1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing technology of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and more particularly, to a liquid crystal panel motherboard needing slicing and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the manufacturing processes of a liquid crystal panel is that a liquid crystal panel motherboard needing slicing is sliced to liquid crystal panels with various desired sizes by using a cutting machine.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing that a conventional liquid crystal panel motherboard is sliced. FIG. 2 is a side view showing the conventional liquid crystal panel motherboard. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram showing the conventional liquid crystal panel motherboard which finishes being sliced. Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 3. The conventional liquid crystal panel motherboard comprises a main substrate at one side of a TFT (thin film transistor) 1 and a main substrate at one side of a CF (color filter) 2. The main substrate at the side of the TFT 1 is disposed correspondingly on top of the main substrate at the side of the CF 2. The liquid crystal panel motherboard can be sliced to be at least a plurality of liquid crystal panels comprising a CF substrate 20 and a TFT substrate 10. A plurality of metallic terminal parts (not shown) are formed on each of the TFT substrates 10. A contact area 22 (i.e., a dotted box shown in FIG. 2) which touches each of the metallic terminal parts is disposed on the CF substrate 20. The liquid crystal panel motherboard is disposed on an upper support platform 30 and a lower support platform 31. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel motherboard is sliced with a cutting knife 4 (schematically shown in FIG. 1) of a cutting machine along a cutting line (i.e., a dotted line in FIG. 1) in one embodiment. The main substrate at the side of the TFT 1 is sliced on the top. The main substrate at the side of the CF 2 is sliced at the bottom.
After the slicing process is done, the lower support platform 31 carries the liquid crystal panel comprising the CF substrate 20 and the TFT substrate 10 away along the cutting line. At this time, the liquid crystal panel is pushed to the lower support platform 31 from the upper support platform 30, which implies that the lower support platform 31 is lower than the upper support platform 30. However, the TFT substrate 10 of the liquid crystal panel on the lower support platform 31 easily rubs the CF substrate 20 of the liquid crystal panel on the upper support platform 30 because of this structure. As a result, the metallic terminal of the metallic terminal part of the TFT substrate 10 will be scraped, thereby causing malfunction of the liquid crystal panel.